hollowcovefandomcom-20200214-history
The All
The Beginning of Everything, everywhere Origin stories exist on every planet, in every culture and throughout all of the known multiverse. While detailing every single one would be impossible, many philosophers and spiritual scholars suggest that there WAS just one origin and that each story is an aspect and a version of it. What follows is the version most commonly understood in the worlds associated with the Eldar Expanse . The All The All was once whole and singular in the Expanse. If it knew how it came into existence, it never enlightened any of its children or mad prophets, which led to many discussions and arguments that still keep debate halls thriving to this day as to what (if anything) spawned The All. In the breadth of The All's consciousness, it became aware that it was curious about what would happen if there was something else in the Expanse, something to interact with, to share thoughts with and consider the vastyness of the Expanse with. In this moment of self-realization The All then separated ten tiny portions of itself out to form into beings of energy, calling these the Master Forgers (aka Forgemasters and Eldar). The All then condensed itself to provide room in the vastyness of the Expanse for the Forgemasters to drift and move, considering themselves, The All and the space they existed in. The Forgemasters After a time the Forgemasters became curious themselves and began to consider what would happen if they gave form to their own dreams and thoughts, and so also began to take tiny bits of their own forms to concentrate and change, and these concentrated thoughts and dreams from each Forgemaster mingled together before separating into the Seven Sacred Elements. (Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Growth, Decay and Spark) . The Forgemasters were well pleased with their efforts, and once seeing the Seven Sacred Elements they each set about combining parts of each to create for themselves great Forges of immense power, each according to the Forgemaster's whims and inner desires. The All watched on in curiosity at this flurry of creation for each thing the Forgemasters made was new in the Expanse . These ten Forgemasters are also known as Eldars and maintain an Allegiance to The All regardless of the current state of it (See the Sever-All below). The Master Forges and the Creation of the Gods The Forgemasters each had their own Forge, and began to combine the elements again, creating the Minor Elements (metal, dreaming, wood, soul, etc. The exact number of Minor Elements is unknown). This is when the Forgemasters began to create the Gods, and instead of being creatures of pure energy these were tangible beings, physical, spiritual, emotional and intellectual. The Gods were enough removed from The All's direct influence that they did not hear its call constantly without needing to focus upon it, and instead this caused the Gods to think more inwardly upon themselves and what they wanted. With the Forgemasters guidance, the Gods assisted them in an explosive period of great creation, with every spare corner of the Expanse becoming filled with Sky, Stars, moons, suns, worlds that bore the Seven Sacred Elements and the Minor Elements in rich vibrant excess. So the multiverse was born from thought into reality. Lesser forges were created in this time for the Gods to continue their own creations, and this is the root of how all sentient races came to be in all the worlds as the Gods created what they thought was beautiful and interesting. (see original races) It should be noted that only Mortals are capable of defeating an Eldar, as The All found favor in the beauty of the physical races and did not wish his Forgemasters to grow too distant from them in thought or attention. The Sever-all As Forgemasters and Gods continued to work, the Ten Forgemasters slowly withdrew to allow the Gods their own way of creation. They watched alongside The All and rested from their forges. In this time however is when The All began to show signs of inner conflict, and the Time of Storms came through all parts of the Multiverse. Every world has a tale of a great war somehow, usually pitting Good against Evil, or speak of a great betrayal and Lawful casting out Chaos. In the world of Hollow Cove the usual story is that The All fought within itself as it could not determine whether the thrill and danger of the Chaos was more exciting or if the Stability and structure of the Law was more necessary and this conflict tore The All into two separate but distinctly different energy beings, scholars calling this in our part of the multiverse The Sever-All, and the resulting two entities being called Alphari and Omegus. This was the end of The All and The Time of Storms raged long and exhausting for centuries. The echoes of these battles continue in almost all corners of reality even now, as anyone can see. The Forgemasters pt. 2 After the Sever-All , The Alphari and The Omegus retreated to opposite ends of the Expanse to create their own specific new Forgemasters. Being only half of what The All was to begin with, these Forgemasters were not as powerful as the Original Ten, but being focused by very specific concepts of morality, law, obscenity and chaos (among other aspects), their creations likewise were stronger in these qualities than those formed by the Eldars. The Lesser Forges, Gods and other mortal races were also created in this time (Insofar as mortal races go the first and second generations are equal in powers against the Gods and Forgemasters and Eldars) . The Prophesy To come. This knowledge is shrouded and lost at this time, but Eldar and second generation Forgemasters refuse to speak of it yet. Category:The All Category:Eldar Category:Origin Category:Alphari Category:Omegus